The Power of Love
by W1ldfur
Summary: I will remove this story if I don't get 5 reviews by Feb 2. Rated T for Violence, Romance, and Paranoia. This story follows a Sunburn named Fang, and Whirlwind on their adventures together. I give credit to CynderFanForever and Crow the Dragon because their skylanders stories gave me some inspiration for this story. Please review, good and bad, it helps a lot.
1. Whirlwind's Rescue

**The Skylanders Franchise is owned by toys for bob and activision, not me.**

**Warning: Viewpoints will change throughout the story.**

**Characters:**

**Fang - a Sunburn that has dark crimson feathers**

**Bloodwing - One of Spyro's sibling, with a crimson rock-like coating on the outer edge of his wings**

**Whitetail - Whirlwind's sibling with white feathers covering most of her tail**

**Swift - Fang's sibling, He is afraid of everything, and has very little abilities**

**And a variety of skylanders, and other creatures.**

(Fang's point of view)

I laid on my bed, lost in thought. "Fang!" I turn around to find Bloodwing looking at me. I groan "What Bloodwing?" I ask. "It's Swift" he replies."What has he done now?" I ask. "He's been bugging Whitetail all morning, and I think she is going to blast him with her tempest soon" He responds. Bloodwing leads me to where Whitetail and Swift are, and when we arrive we see Whitetail whirl around,"Back off Swift before I launch a tempest at you". At the word "tempest" Swift turned and ran away as fast as he could. I remark,"I've never seem run that fast". Then Eon called me over. I walk to the Core of Light,"Yes Eon?". "A Whirlwind has been sighted, but she is in the custody of a group of dragons on top of Glacial Peak". "Who is helping me on this mission?" I asked. "Nobody, Fang, this is your first solo mission" Eon said."I'll be off right away" I tell him. I am quite excited that I get to go on my first solo mission. When Bloodwing sees me he asks,"What's up? I don't remember ever seeing you this joyful. "I got my first solo mission" I explained. "Ok, that makes sense, just don't get yourself killed on your first one". As I come into hearing range (I can usually hear something before I see it), Whirlwind is yelling "Let me out! What have I ever done to you?". A red dragon responds, "You are an abomination to dragonkind, we shall end your suffering". As I land I see Whirlwind trapped in an iron cage carried roughly by dragons of various colors. I stop in my tracks as soon as I see her, after about a second I snap out of it and yell, "Let her go!". The dragons look at me and laugh, "Make us" they say. Accepting the challenge, I jump at the first one, and turn him to ashes. A second one starts running at me, but I dispatched him easily enough with a kick to the chest, breaking most of his ribs. A third shoots a fireball at me, not realizing that I am a phoenix (phoenixes can absorb fire to heal), so I ram him with my phoenix dash. The next five minutes are just a blur of fighting. I left only two dragons alive. They take one more look at me, and run. I run to the cage, break it open, and ask, "Are you all right?". Whirlwind responds, "I think so, except I may have a broken wing". I notice blood dripping from her horn and say, "We need to patch your horn up fast. This might hurt". I heat up a claw, and then use it to cauterize the wound. She whimpers in pain, but allows me to finish. After I finish, I rub the blood off of her feathers and my claw. "Follow me" I say as I start walking. "Where to?" Whirlwind asks suspiciously. "To the ruins where I live along with the rest of the skylanders" I respond. She gasps, "I didn't realize I was just saved by a skylander!" she thought. I stop, and ask,"are you coming?". She snaps out of her daydream and replies,"How am I gonna get there?". Fang says "Get on my back". She did as instructed, careful to avoid the spikes down my back. "Ready?" I ask. "yes" She answers. After getting on my back she realizes that she feels secure, and for the first time in her life. She falls asleep shortly after I take off. At the ruins, Bloodwing was sparring with Bash, when I land right between them, and they both hit me on accident. "Uh oh", Bloodwing says. I look at both Bloodwing and Bash, then to their surprise I just turn and walk off. That is when they notice Whirlwind on my back. I try to shrug her off my back, but she doesn't budge. I then realize that she fell asleep on my back. I am at a loss as to what I should do. Whitetail comes out of her den, and sees Whirlwind on my back, then she sees my expression, she finds it all quite comical and starts laughing hysterically. Whirlwind slowly starts moving, woken up by Whitetail's laughter, then she realizes that she had fallen asleep on my back. She gets of me while apologizing. I tell Whirlwind that she does not need to apologize, and that she needed the rest after what she has gone through. I decide that I need time to think, so I leap into the air and start roaming around on my wings.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

"So, want me to show you around?" Whitetail asks me as I stare at Fang's power and grace. I'm only half listening as Whitetail gives me a tour of the ruins. "Skylands to Whirlwind, are you there?" Whitetail asked annoyed, and confused. "Sorry, I gotta go, We'll catch up later, ok?" I tell her as I start walking off in the direction that I saw Fang go. As I leave, I try to get something she said out of my head.

(Fang's point of view)

I fly back to my den (It is on the other side of the island). As I am trying to sort out my thoughts, Someone knocks on my door. I finally realize this a couple minutes later, so I check to see who it is. "Can I help you?" I ask. "I wanted to just say thanks for saving me from those dragons" she says. "Anytime you need me I'll be there" I told her, supporting Whitetail's idea that I liked her. "Oh, ok, bye" she said as she left. As she was going to leave the cave that is my den, she sees that It started snowing hard. She thinks to herself, "I might as well go back and ask Fang if I can stay for a while". So she turns and walks back to my front door. I open the door before she knocks, and walk right into her. "Sorry, are you alright?" I ask. "Ya" she replies. I help her up, and ask her, "why are you still here?" She answers, "The snow is coming down hard outside, so I can't even exit your cave". "Oh, I guess you can stay here till the storm lets up i guess" I tell her. She just leaps on me, and gives me a hug. She quickly realizes what she did, and got off of me repeating, "I'm so sorry". I just brush it off and lead her into my den. "Where's the fireplace?" she asked. "I never needed one till now, cause I've never had anyone over before and I personally don't need one". "oh, it must get really lonely here all alone" she commented. I just tell her, "wait here", and teleport to get some wood. When I return, I find her curled up on the floor, sleeping. I carefully pick her up and move her to the bed. Then I start a fire, near Whirlwind, with the wood I collected. I found a place on the floor to sleep. As I was falling asleep, I looked at Whirlwind and thought, "How could I like you, I barely even know you".


	2. The Mission Pt 1

**Uragaan - bash's brother who has lighter colored scales**

**I don't own Skylanders, it is owned by Activision and Toys For Bob.**

(Whirlwind's point of view)

As I wake up yesterday's events came flooding back to me, and i wondered to myself why I was on Fang's bed. Then I saw some embers from a fire he must've lit the night before. Once I saw him sleeping, I was wondering if he liked her, or just wanted to be nice. I fell back asleep and when I woke up again, I saw that the fire was running, and that Fang had already left. I was about to leave when I saw a note on the door. It read:

_**Weather still bad, going to find some breakfast for us, try to rest and recover.**_

_Your Friend: Fang_

I decided to see if I can find anything about his past while waiting. That is when I realized just how neat, and organized his house was. I started by looking at all the sculptures he had, they all had his signature on them. Some of the sculptures are of dragons, others phoenixes, and some of various equipment. "What do you think of them",I jumped and turned to see Fang with some food laying out. "You startled me!" I told him "But they are very detailed, and quite beautiful". "I'm glad you like them" he replied,"I also brought some food for you". He pointed towards a large bag," I figured that you would be quite hungry". "How did you know?" I asked. Right then my stomach growled loudly. We both broke out laughing. "You must be hungrier than I thought" he said jokingly. "Thank you for everything" I told him. He just looked towards the floor and started to blush. "Well, do you want to let our food go cold?" I asked breaking the silence. "No, sorry, It's just that nobody has ever actually wanted to talk to me before" he replied. I felt a pang of sorrow for him partly because I knew what he meant. He had never had anyone to talk to because he never lived near anyone, or had any friends. He was all alone in this world. "You know, Whitetail told me that most everyone is afraid of you" Whirlwind told him. He looked down at his claws, "Are you afraid of me?" he asked. I was taken by surprise, "No, you're the nicest person i've ever met!" I exclaimed. He looks up at me, "Really?". "Yes really, you haven't let anyone into your life so all they have seen only the side of you I saw at first, The side of you that is a shadow, and impossible to get to know" I told him "I'm lucky to have seen the real you, the you that actually cares about something other than training". "Thanks, usually nobody but Bloodwing is willing to talk to me. Everyone else tries to avoid me at all costs". I scoff, "Atleast they don't lock you in an iron cage and beat you within an inch of your life". Fang stands up, "what's up" I ask. "The storm is done, and Master Eon is calling for me. Thank you for the company and I hope that we can talk again" he responds. "Yeah, I hope so too" I say, "By the way, do you know what time it is?". "Just after ten" he replies, "You can stay here if you want, but I have to find Eon". After that he teleports away, his food untouched. I quickly eat my food, and then leave.

(Fang's point of view)

I reluctantly went to go and see what master Eon wanted me for, but the whole time I couldn't get Whirlwind out of my head. I finally found somebody who saw me as me and not as some sunburn on steroids. I hope that she won't tell the others about what happened between us yesterday, or today. Finally finding Eon I asked him, "What do you want Eon?". "I have another mission for you" he said.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

About an hour or two after I left Fang's den I was sitting by the small volcano that was in the ruins. "Eon wants you to go on a mission with me" a voice said behind me. I whirled around claws drawn, and found Fang standing alert inches from my claw, "Oh, it's you, I forgot where I am exactly for a second" I said embarrassed backing away and putting my claws down. "Well, as I said, Eon wants you to go and help me rescue bash's brother Uragaan" he calmly replied. "Ok, so when do we leave?" I ask him. "Now would be nice" he replied slightly confused. "Let's go" I told him trying to hide my joy, but judging by his face I wasn't succeeding in doing so.

(Fang's point of view)

I could tell by her voice and attitude that she was happy with being able to go on a mission. She reminded me of how excited I was when I went on my first mission. "Fang, how many missions have you been on?" Whirlwind asked. "Oh, about what, fifteen or so" I replied. "Wow, so you must be a pro at this by now!" she exclaimed. "Not really, because i've only ever had a solo mission once, and that was when I rescued you, otherwise all the rest have been with either Bloodwing, or Spyro" I told her. "Oh, wow, so I was your first solo mission?" Whirlwind said surprised at the way he handled himself. "So how far away is this mission?" she inquired. "Oh, about a good twenty minutes yet" I told her.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I got twenty minutes to spend with him before we actually start the mission! I couldn't believe my luck. I realised that he was looking at me curiously, "Why are you so joyful now that I told you that you have to put up with me for twenty minutes?" he asked. All I did was stare at my claws, because I didn't trust myself to say the right thing right now. This is wierd, how is it that I fall for him when I barely know him.

**I know that it is probably quite boring for all you action fans, Hopefully within the next couple chapters it will get more exciting.**


	3. The Mission Pt 2

**Dark Spyro - black and silver Spyro**

**Night - a sibling of Cinder, and Siris**

**Siris - a sibling of Cinder, and Night**

**Crystal - flashwing's sister**

(Fang's point of view)

I become confused when she just stares at her claws trying to avoid my gaze. "I'm sorry if I offended you Whirlwind, that was not my intent, but the others who always helped me on my missions have always started groaning when they heard that I was going to be their partner for the mission" I explained. She looks up at me her eyes meet mine. I notice for the first time that they are sky blue. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know why, but I don't want you to be angry with me" she tells me. "What?" I thought to myself, "Why would she be care if i'm angry at her". "It came out harsher than I meant it" I say trying to comfort her, "It's just that no one has ever wanted to spend any more time than necessary with me". "Really, why?" she asks. "Everybody, even Spyro, is scared of me, because I don't talk much and I am stronger than everybody here". She just looks at me, almost as if she is looking into my soul. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. She quickly turns away blushing. "This is your captain speaking, we have arrived at our destination" a voice announces over the intercom. "Ready? I ask. "I think so" she replies with uncertainty. "Don't worry, I'll be beside you the whole way" I tell her reassuringly. As we exit the lounge-like part of the ship, we see a whole battle laid out before us. "It looks like we aren't alone in this fight" I tell her.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

As soon as we enter the battle, I see that this is where Fang belongs. He teleports right into the center of the battle, and turns all the enemies in range to ashes. His dark crimson feathers are covered with blood, and ashes. In seemingly no time, he transformed from understanding and calm, to a savage war machine. I just stand there as he easily dispatches anything that opposes him. Within five minutes he has taken out their whole battalion. The only ones left on the field are me, Fang, two cinders, a black spyro, and a cross between a dragon, a rock, and a dinosaur, whom I assumed is Uragaan. The others surround me, "Who are you?" the spyro asks. "She's with me" Fang answers. One of the cinders grabs me and puts her bladed tail by me throat, "One move and she dies" she says. Fang smirks, "Wow Night, You forgot about me already?". Her tail gets closer, breaking the skin on my neck making me whimper. Fang hears it and sees the blood, he teleports, grabs the one he called Night by the tail, and throws her to the side, "You cut her neck Night!" He shouts obviously angry. I can feel his body heat rising (I guess that is one thing he has control over). His feathers slowly turn darker, and start to look like scales, I back away whimpering, scared of what he is becoming. He hears my whimper, freezes, then he quickly turns back to normal, all except his irises, which look like crimson flames. He turns to me as he heats up a claw, I realize what he plans on doing, and stretch my neck, allowing him to cauterize it easier. As the pain slowly fades away, he finishes, rubs the blood off of my neck, and I realize that his eyes are a deep blue. He turns around to face Night, who had taken the opportunity to recover and is grouping with the others, who all looked pretty startled at Fang's semi morph. " Master Eon has sent me and the one who you almost killed to bring you back to the ruins with us" Fang tells them while trying to keep himself under control. "How do we know that we can trust you, considering you threw Night?" the other cinder asks. "I threw her, Siris, So I could prevent Whirlwind from getting killed on her first mission" Fang replies with a harsh tone. "Night had no reason to attempt to slit Whirl's throat" he adds, "Now if you don't board Flinn's ship in five minutes I will leave you here with the next wave of Kaos's minions". They all rush towards the ship. "What was happening to you?" I ask him, "When you started to change?". "Don't worry about it, the only thing that matters is that you're safe" he tells me as he walks away. I notice the many wounds that he received in the battle, "you need help" I tell him. "No, I don't..." he starts as he falls unconscious. I rush to grab him, and drag him onto the ship. When we finally get back, I rush him to the medical wing. Cali, Camo, Whitetail, and Stealth elf all start healing him right away. "How did he get so many wounds?" Cali asks. "He kinda defeated a battalion of troops" I tell her. "HE WHAT!" she exclaims, "How could he manage to do that?". "I don't really know really, but he dispatched them all within five minutes" I replied.

(Fang's perspective)

I wake up in the medical wing at the ruins, and the first thing I see is Whirlwind sleeping at the base of my bed. "Let me see him!" I hear Sonic boom yell. " Not until he is feeling up to company" Cali replies. "Than why is Whirlwind in there?" Sonic boom asks. "She refused to leave his side for anything since she brought him here" Cali tried explaining. I look at Whirlwind to see her waking up. "You're awake!" she exclaims. Sonic boom and Cali both hear Whirlwind yell, and come in to investigate. They see me looking confused as Whirlwind has tackled me to the ground. Cali clears her throat making Whirlwind and I look up at her. Whirlwind apologises as she gets off of me. Sonic boom looks enraged. "How long have I been out?" I ask as Sonic boom storms off. "About three days" Cali says, "and Whirlwind hasn't left your side for more than two minutes at a time. I look at Whirlwind and see her looking at me, blushing. "Can I get something to eat?" I ask. "I can go get some" Whirlwind says without looking away from me. "Ok, thanks" I tell her. Immediately she sprints to find some food. "I think I see something between you two" Cali tells me. I just look at her confused," What do you mean?" I ask. "First of all she never left your side, second, you didn't throw her off of you when she tackled you, and finally I have never seen anyone so excited to be near you as her" Cali explains. Whirlwind comes back with a extra large pizza, "I figured you would be quite hungry, so I decided to order a pizza, I hope you like it" she tells me. By the time she finishes, I already have half of the pizza gone. She notices, and her jaw drops, "How have you managed to eat half of the pizza...", "the whole pizza" I correct her as I finish up the last piece. She just looks at me and laughs, "well I better get some more food for you" she says. Before she leaves, I ask, "Whirlwind?"."Ya" she replies. "You know when you asked me what was happening to me, you know, when I started to morph?" I finish. "Yes" she replies sounding somewhat confused.

**Thats the end of Chapter Three. What will he say to Whirlwind? Stay Tuned for Chapter Four!**


	4. The First Signs

(Fang's point of view)

"That's the start of my dark form" I told her. "That's what?" she exclaimed. "Part of my dark form, luckily with your help, I reversed ..."I start explaining. She cuts me off, "The start, what could've possibly changed?" she asks. "Well, I grow to about the size of an Arkeyan Conquertron, turn solid black, and I gain a dark black fiery aura" I tell her. Bloodwing comes in to check on me, "What about a Conquertron?" he asks. Whirlwind backs off quickly, realizing how close she was. "In my dark form, I grow to about the size of an Arkeyan Conquertron" I repeat. "How is that possible?" he asks me. "Beats me, but I have fully morphed only once" I tell him. "And why did you do that?" he asks. "Because that's when my parents were killed right in front of me" I tell him reluctantly. "Oh, by the way, Eon wants to see you" Bloodwing says. I start to get up, but end up falling, and Whirlwind catches me, "Let me help you walk over there" she says. I look at her with gratitude. She helps me all the way to Eon. "Why are you here Whirlwind?" Eon asks. "I couldn't walk here on my own, so she volunteered to help" I explain. "Well then Whirlwind, you might as well stay, as I don't want Fang passing out on me" he says. Me and Whirlwind lay down on the grass. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask. "All the other Skylanders are scared of you, and want me to kick you out" he says. "Oh, I'll go and pack my bags" I tell him looking at my paws. Whirlwind looks at me worriedly. "He doesn't have to go, does he?" she asks. "I never said anything about him needing to go anywhere" Eon tells her. Whirlwind's face brightens. "Since you are the only one who seems to be ok around him, you can take care of him until he regains his strength" he informs her. "I couldn't lose my most powerful skylander, now could I" he adds. "is that all?" I ask. "yes" he replies as he leaves. "Come on, let's get you home" whirlwind tells me, "Then we can worry about getting some food" she adds as my stomach growls. She helps me get up and we walk towards my den. All the others look at us slightly confused, except Sonic boom, who looks at Whirlwind with a murderous glint in her eye. "You better stay in my den for the next few nights" I tell Whirlwind as I see Sonic boom. "I kinda have to, 'cause I need to look after you, and I don't have anywhere else to stay" she replies. I laugh, "You still haven't found a place?" I ask. "I haven't taken the time, I've been too busy with you" she replies. About ten minutes later, we arrive at my house. I crash on the couch. "Aren't you gonna take the bed?" Whirlwind questions. "No, You can have it" I reply lazily. I fall asleep quickly.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I look at the time, it's only four PM, how is he asleep already? I decide to go and find some food for me and Fang. While i'm looking around for some food, Sonic boom comes up to me, "Stay away from Fang" she told me with a venomous tone. "Well, good luck with that, cause I have been tasked with caring for him until he recovers" I reply as I walk away. Fifteen minutes later, I got back to Fang's house, still a little confused as to why Sonic boom was so uptight. Fang woke up as I closed the door, "Who's there?" he mumbled. "Whirlwind, your temporal guardian" I replied. He shot up, just to collapse from exhaustion. "Oh, ok" he groaned. He looked depressed, "What's wrong?" I ask. "I feel helpless, and I despise it. "Why? I ask. "I have to rely on you, and I can't even sit up on my own" he replies. I can see that he is already getting ornery. "Wanna go for a walk after we eat" I suggest. He tries to get up again, but fails. He just looks defeated. "Whatever" he mumbles as he crawls over to me to get his food. I give him a bag filled with various meats. "Thank you for agreeing to help me" he says, startling me. "Well Sonic boom would've gladly helped if you asked her to" I told him. "Which is half the reason I didn't ask" he explains. We both finish eating, "Well, you ready?" I ask. "If you'll help me up" he replies. I forgot the reason that I am here. I quickly help him up. "Now I'm ready" he says. We head out the door. We see Whitetail wandering around. "Whitetail!" I yell .She looks at us and comes running over. "You guys got together quite fast" she comments. I step away from Fang. He falls down. "Sory Fang, I forgot" I explain as I help him up. "It's ok" he replies. Whitetail just looks at us confused. "You probably haven't heard, but Fang is trying to recover, and Eon told me to keep an eye on him" I tell her. "How did he run out of energy?" Whitetail asks. "A battalion kinda wears you down, ya know" Fang tells her. She jumps on him. The weight is too much, so we all fall into a heap. I realize that Fang is on the bottom. I shove whitetail off, and help Fang up, "Are you ok?" I ask him. "Ya, but I think my wing just got sprained" he says as he winces. "Im so sorry!" Whitetail exclaims. "We should probably go see Cali about your wing" I say worriedly. I walk with him over to the medical wing, trying not to touch his wing. "What is with you and serious injuries?" Cali asks Fang. "It was actually Whitetail's fault, she jumped onto him and I couldn't hold their combined weight, so we all collapsed onto him" I explain. Cali wraps it, "Whirlwind, You should look after him until his wing heals" she tells me. Me and Fang look at each other, and laugh, "What's so funny?" Cali asks. I help Fang up, and we walk away without answering Cali's question. "It's getting dark, so we should probably head back" He says. We slowly make our way back. As we're getting ready for bed he asks, "Why did you agree to help me?". I just look at him, "I'm not sure, but I think I like you" I tell him. He just looks at me, stunned. "I'm starting to get cold" i tell him trying to defuse the tension. "Wood is over there" he says pointing with his beak. "How will I start it?" I ask. He tries to create a flame, but couldn't. "I don't know, I can't use my elemental powers" he responds confused. "Do you have any more blankets?" I ask. He doesn't respond. I look over to him and see him sleeping. I walk up to him, lay down, and put my wing over him. He scoots a little closer to me. I fall asleep wishing that this moment would never end.


	5. Truth

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up to find Whirlwind snuggled up close to me. Oh well, I thought she must've gotten cold, so she decided to use my body heat for warmth. I just lay there not wanting to wake her up. I take this opportunity to examine her up close. I notice that her horn was almost healed. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, I thought. "Morning" she mumbles as she opens her eyes. Now that I see her eyes up close, they remind me of a gentle breeze. She looks at me, realizing that she shifted onto my injured wing, she starts to detangle herself.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I look at his eyes, "Please stay" he asks me. I freeze, does he really like me? I lay back down. "Thank you" he whispers. I look at him and see that he is looking at me with something I've never seen before, kindness and gratitude. I can feel his breathing slow and deepen. He fell asleep again, but this time he seemed more relaxed. I slowly and quietly get up, and go outside. I start looking around for something to eat. "Why were you in his house, didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Sonic boom asks behind me. "I don't have a den yet, and I have been tasked with his well being" I calmly reply. She rears her head about to blast me with sound, when a crimson blur impales her into the ground. I see Fang standing there. "Don't ever threaten Whirlwind again, Sonic boom, she has been tasked with my care, and I still have some reserve power left, so I could blast you off the face of Skylands" he says, "Come on Whirlwind, let's go find some food". He looks as if he's about to collapse. I quickly get under his good wing to help him stay standing, "How were you able to do that?" I ask him. "I don't know, I heard her threaten you, and I couldn't stop myself" he replies. We walk away from Sonic boom and head toward the ruins.

(Whitetail's point of view)

I see Whirlwind helping Fang around, so I decide to go visit for a while. "What have you two been up to?" I ask. "Not much, We're just looking for something to eat" Whirlwind answers. "I've just been laying around, almost making me go crazy, if it wasn't for Whirl I would've gone crazy by now" Fang says. "Well, I'll let you guys get back to finding some food" I say as I walk away. They look like they're getting along just fine, I think to myself.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

Me and Fang end up at the beach. "So, now what?" I ask. "Let's take a break, if we go on for much longer, you'll have to drag me back" he replies. We just plop down right where we were. I watch him as his eyes scan over the area. "What are you looking for?" I ask. "Oh, nothing in particular, just looking to see if Kaos was going to attack soon, it has been unusually calm around here" he replies. I just look at him, "Isn't that a good thing?" I ask. He just shrugs. He looks at me, "Your eyes have hardly left me since you first saw me" he comments. He noticed! "Sorry" i respond embarrassed. "Don't be, I was just wondering why" he replied. I try to think of something believable. "I think that I may be falling for you, but I've been trying to decide how to tell you" I confess. He just looks at me, "Are you serious?" he asks. I nod, not trusting my voice. "It's ok" he replies. I'm on the verge of tears. "You probably think that i'm crazy, don't you?" I ask. He looks at me surprised, "No, nothing of the sort, I've been thinking the same thing since I first saw you" he responds kindly. I look at him dumbfounded. "You have?" I ask. "Yes" he replies. I hug him. He just lays there, at a loss of what to do. Sonic boom sees us, and runs away depressed. Whitetail, Cali, and Bloodwing see us. "I knew this would happen eventually" Whitetail whispers. They just walk away, leaving us alone on the beach. We lay there for about an hour, neither of us wanting to move. I feel the temperature rising, "Um, Fang?" I ask. He jump up and laughs, "I have regained my abilities" he tells me. I can see the happiness in his eyes. "That means that I should look for a den" I reply sad. "No, I want you to stay with me,that is, if you want to" he says. "Yes, I would love to" I say. I get up and lean on him, "Now you can hold my weight" I say jokingly. "Ok" he says as he picks me up and puts me on his back. "I didn't mean it literally" I tell him, laughing as I jump off. We walk back to his, I mean our, den. As we get ready for bed, I look at him, he's still obviously happy that he regained his abilities. I lay down, using his chest as a pillow, the steady movement of his chest puts me to sleep almost instantly.

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up with Whirlwind's head on my chest. I look around and realize that I should start making room for Whirlwind to move in. I try to get up, but as I do, she snuggles up even closer to me. As I lay there waiting for her to wake up, I try to decide what I should move around, so there's room for her to have her own space. I decide that I would move my wall and a half of wooden sculptures and other knick knacks. She is looking right into my eyes. "I should probably start making room for you to move in" I say as I get up. "I'll be waiting right here" she says. I realize that I have no other place to put all this stuff. "Ok, I hope you don't mind all my stuff until I can find a chest that I can fit it all into" I say as I lay back down. "I think they look perfect just where they are" she replies. "Did you make them?" she asks. "Yes, I did" I say as I stroke her neck. "If you want, I could make you a shelf" I add. "That would be wonderful" she tells me. I get up, and go to outside to find what wood I want. "What are you doing?" Sonic boom says behind me. "Go away Sonic boom, i'm already with Whirlwind, so you can just back off" I tell her sternly. Whirlwind comes out, "Is everything alright, Fang?" she asks. Sonic boom tries to jump on me, but I grab her and throw her against a tree, "Go away, Sonic boom before I break your wing" I say as I start to morph. Whirlwind sees me starting to morph, "Fang calm down, please" she yells worriedly. I don't hear her, all I hear is the sounds of my bones popping in and out of place. Sonic boom sees me and runs away screeching, "We are under attack!". I finish my morph and try to calm down. All of the skylanders come ready for a battle. They all stop short when they see me, "Sonic boom, What have you done?" Bloodwing yells. "She tried to get me to fall for her, but when she heard Whirlwind coming, she decided to try and make it look like I was in love with her, instead of Whirl" I say as I turn around. My irises are dark crimson flames. I see Whirlwind's hurt expression, and take off trying to calm down. My thoughts are racing as the land beneath me flies past. All can think of is Whirlwind's hurt expression as I took off. The last thing I remember is dropping from exhaustion next to my den.


	6. Revival, and New Abilities

(Whirlwind's point of view)

After two hours of searching I finally see him crashed near his den. "I found Him!" I call. Bash, Bloodwing, and I carry him back to the ruins. "How bad is he?" I ask Cali after two hours of waiting. "I don't know, but he looks pretty bad" she replies. I look at him, his wings are both broken as well as one of his legs, he also has many scratches and gashes from branches as he fell. I just lay there helpless.

(Fang's point of view)

I see Whirlwind laying next to my body, Is this what it's like to be dead, I thought. "You still have to make the choice" Eon says behind me. "Am I a spirit, like you?" I ask. "Not yet, you still have to make the choice" he replies. "What choice?" I ask confused. "With your case you can go back and have all the injuries, but you will live, or you can leave your body and become a spirit" he explains. "I want to go back, I can't leave her" I tell him looking at Whirlwind. "Ok, but you should also know that if you left, she would probably die from grief" he replies. Everything blurs together, and I end up back in my own body laying on a bed in the medical wing. "Fang?" Whirlwind whispers. "I'm here" I reply. "Fang!" She exclaims as she tackles me off the bed. Cali comes in, "What is going on?" she asks. The she sees me hugging Whirlwind, and her jaw drops. She runs out yelling, "Fang is alive!". Bloodwing leads a small group of skylanders into the tent, and see me with Whirlwind, "How..." his voice dies off. I try to move my wings, "Ok, those are broken" I say wincing. Whirlwind helps me up. "Let's go back to the den" Whirlwind suggests. "Good Idea" I reply my gaze never wavering from her. As we walk out of the door, I see every skylander in a crowd around the entrance. They split to form a perfect trail as I step forward. "Are they afraid of me?" I ask. "Everyone thought you were dead" Whirlwind replies. "So they think that I'ma walking corpse" I say. "No, they think you have too much power be able to die" she tells me. I think to myself, do I have unknown potential? After about fifteen minutes we get to my den. I see an auction going on selling all my sculptures. "I am not dead!" I yell enunciating each word. Everyone looks at me, shocked. They hurriedly drop everything, and run away. I go, lay down on my bed with Whirlwind laying beside me.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I'm still trying to figure out how he's still alive. He crashed through quite a few trees, and managed to survive. I still remember the look on his face as he took off, it was a look of anger and of pain. I was worried that he would never come back, but now he is in my arms again, injured, but alive. I look at him as he sleeps, his whole body is completely relaxed. I curl up next to him and fall asleep. I wake up to see Fang looking at me, "How are you feelin'?" I ask him slightly groggy. "Alive, but otherwise, like a ragdoll" he responds. "I think you took out at least ten trees" I tell him. "No wonder everyone is surprised that I'm still alive" he mumbles. "I'll go get some food for us, so just wait here" I say. "Ok, just don't be too long" he says as he limps over to see me off. I feel a pang of sympathy for him. "Bye" I say as I walk out the door.

(Fang's point of view)

After she leaves I realize just how alone I feel without her. I look around the den and see everything laying around haphazardly. "I have a lot of work to do" I say to myself. I hear the door open, and spin around expecting Whirlwind. I see Sonic boom standing inside the door. "Get out" I say to her. "No" she responds. I feel myself starting to morph, and stop it. Instead, all the sculptures start floating and revolving around me. "Get out" I repeat.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I enter the den and the first thing I see is Sonic boom standing in the entryway. Then I notice the sculptures revolving around Fang, who is floating. "What's going on?" I ask. "Sonic boom intruded onto our property, and I am half tempted to make sure that she is incapable of doing it again" Fang replies, his voice deeper than normal. "Sonic boom you better leave" I say. "No, I will not leave Fang" she replies. I see the sculptures start to revolve faster. I run and hide behind Fang. "Fang, please calm down" I say worriedly. All the sculptures launch at Sonic boom, impaling the wall around her. Fang drops, "Go away and never return" he says while starting to break down. I rush over to him, "What did you do?" I ask. "I don't know, I started to morph, stopped, and they just started to revolve around me" he replies. "I think you unlocked a new ability" I tell him. He looks at me, his face covered with tears, his eyes white with a faint flame, "Why won't she just leave us alone? he asks. "I don't know" I tell him as I hug him. We stay that way for about fifteen minutes, then the door opens. I feel Fang try to stay calm. "Oh, it's just you Bloodwing" I say releasing a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "What do you want?" I ask. "Sonic boom said that Fang tried to kill her" he replies as he looks at the sculptures that are impaled into the wall. "She wants me to leave Whirlwind, so I can be with her" Fang replies as he gets up. I look at him, shocked. "So is that why you morphed last time?" Bloodwing asks. "Yes" Fang replies. "So, how exactly did these sculptures get into the wall?" Bloodwing asks. Fang tells Bloodwing what happened. Bloodwing just looks at him dumbfounded. "Thank you, now I know the whole story, sorry to have bothered you" he says as he leaves. "I brought some food back with me" I say. "Sorry you had to see that" Fang tells me. "It's ok, you can be frightening sometimes" I say. I open the bag I brought the food in, took it all out, and we started eating. After we finished, we decided to go for a walk. Fang limps beside me, with a goal of making me laugh, in which he is succeeding. We end up laughing so hard we have to stop for a while. "What's that?" he asks, looking off into the distance. "I don't know..." I start. "Look out!" Fang yells as he tackles me. A meteor soars right over us, skimming Fang's back, throwing him fifty feet into a tree. "Fang!" I exclaim as I start getting up. "Stay down" Fang tells me as he gets engulfed in flame. When the flames die down, I see him fully healed and covered in black armor. "Stay behind me" he commands me. "What did you do?" I ask. "I have an ability that I forgot about till now" he responds. He starts sprinting towards the ruins. I need to fly just to keep up with him. As soon as we arrive he leaps into a battle the has unfolded in the ruins. He pulls a katana out of nowhere, mowing down a horde of enemies. I try to stay out of the battle not wanting to get ripped to shreds. I look around to see all the rest of the skylanders split apart by waves of enemies.


	7. Return to Your Roots

(Fang's point of view)

I pull out my second katana, using them to attack for about an hour. "Fang!" Whirlwind yells. I look to see her getting carried away. I leap at them with my blades drawn. I finally free Whirlwind. "Is that a ballista?" Whirlwind asks as I pull out my Arkean crossbow. "It was at one point, but it has ended up as quite the useful crossbow" I respond as I shoot a couple minions. I put the crossbow away, and all the weapons on the field come flying towards me and Whirl. "Watch out!" she shouts. I stop all the weapons, having them spin around me, I run back onto the battlefield roaring. Everyone looks at me, and all the skylanders take off. I run at the minions, slashing them down. I stand in the middle of the battlefield, panting, with the corpses of the minions in a circle around me. The skylanders slowly return, with no enemies remaining. As I step out, they all step out of my way. "How did you do that?" Spyro asks. I walk away ignoring Spyro. "Let's go" I say to Whirlwind. She sprints to catch up, "What's wrong?" she asks. "They promised to leave me alone" I say. "Who" she inquires. "A phoenix named Nexus" I respond angrily. "Why would they come after you now?" she asks. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" I reply. When we get to our den, we see it in flames. "Of course, it was all a diversion" I say. "Why?" she asks. "I had a map inside that showed the location of his base" I reply. "I remember seeing a map of unknown territories sold in the auction" she says. "To whom?" I ask. "I think it was sold to Drobot" she tells me. "Let's go find Drobot then" I say. We start off toward the ruins.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

Halfway back to the ruins, Fang drops from exhaustion. I lay down next to him and fall asleep. I wake up to find him still sleeping, "Fang, wake up" I say. He barely moves. "Fang!" I yell. He slowly starts moving. "What, where am I?" he asks half asleep. "We're halfway between our old den and the ruins, and we are looking for Drobot to ask him about a foreign map he got" I explain. "Now I remember, let's get going" he replies. He starts walking away from the ruins, "You're going the wrong way" I call. "Nexus's base is this way" he replies. I run to catch up to him, "Now you remember where it is?" I ask. "Yes, I was too exhausted to think straight last night" he explains. "What is the area called?" I ask. "The Molten Mountain" he replied. I freeze, "A volcano?" I ask surprised. "Don't worry, I can create a heat shield to help you" he tells me. "How far away is it?" I ask. "Well it takes a week to reach it on foot, or a day of flying" he replies unfurling his wings. We both launch ourselves into the air. The wind feels good moving through my feathers once again, we are traveling at about one hundred eighty miles per hour. Fang is effortlessly soaring as I struggle to keep up. "Fang, can you slow down?" I ask. His wings go vertical, making him stop instantly. Once I pass him, he keeps pace with me, "Do you need a break?" he asks, concerned. I look at him gratefully, "Yes" I say. We land on a scorched plain. "How far away are we?" I ask. "About five miles away, we will finish the journey tomorrow" he replies as he lays down. I walk up to him and lay with my head on his shoulder. We both fall asleep within five minutes.

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up and see a tribe surrounding us. "Hotdog, It's me, Fang" I say trying not to wake Whirlwind up. "Fang, who's that you're with?" Hotdog asks as he walks up. "Whirlwind, and you stay away from her" I say as I get up, careful not to wake Whirlwind. "Woah, alright, I'll keep my distance" he says as he backs away. "Why are you here, Fang?" he asks. "Nexus attacked the ruins, and I'm going to find out why" I respond. "Good luck with that, he has increased his defences to the point that they can hit a fire ant a mile away" Hotdog tells me. "Well, I've learned a thing or two since then too" I respond as all the weapons from the tribe coming and hovering around me. "What the, how did you do that?" Hotdog asks surprised. "That's only one of them" I say as I drop all the weapons, waking Whirlwind up. "What's going on, Fang?" she asks. "Don't worry, it's an old friend of mine" I tell her. "Well we should get going" I tell Whirl. "See ya later!" I call behind me as we take off. We land about five minutes later. "We have arrived" I say. "Nexus, you have broken the truce, so now you'll pay for what you've done!" I yell. "Come at me then brother" Nexus says as he walks up. "Whirlwind, I want you to stay back so you don't get hurt" I say. Nexus jumps at me as he pulls out two pistols. As I dodge him I summon my armor and draw my katanas. We circle each other, exchanging blows for ten minutes. He fires at me. I jump over the bullets and slash him, he falls down blood running down his left arm and right flank. Whirlwind runs up, and starts healing him. "He is seriously wounded, I don't have the skill to heal him" she says as she backs away from him. I walk up to him, "Hold on, this might hurt" I tell him. I cauterize the wound, then use a healing power that I didn't know that I had. He just looks at me, "I tried to kill you, and you've healed me" he says confused. "I needed to show you the right way, and I couldn't kill any relative of mine, not even my half brother" I respond. "Come on, let's go back home" I tell him. "What about me?" Whirlwind asks. "You're coming too" I respond. "Fang, The temperature is getting to be too much" Whirlwind says, her voice strained. I quickly create a field that takes the heat from around her and moves it, "Sorry, I forgot" I say. "You two are together, aren't you" Nexus says as we walk toward the volcano. "Yes" I say, looking at Whirlwind. "We have arrived" I say. Whirlwind looks around in awe, "You lived here?" she asks. "It's not much, but yes" I respond. "It's perfect" Whirlwind says. I look around, remembering the events that happened in this volcano. "Where's all the lava?" Whirlwind asks. "Over here" I say, standing right where I was when my parents died. On the other side of the river I see a phoenix skeleton and a dragon skeleton. "Is that your parents?" Whirlwind asks. I nod, not wanting to speak due to overwhelming emotions. "This is private property" A voice calls.


	8. Flare, and A New Home

(Fang's point of view)

"Nice to see you too Flare" I say. "Fang?" Flare asks. "The one and only" I reply. "Who is the unicorn?" Flare asks as she comes out of the shadows. "Unicorn/Dragon, and her name is Whirlwind" I say protectively. "Who's the Phoenix?" Whirlwind asks. "The phoenix's name is Flare, and she is an old friend of mine" I explain. She eyes Flare suspiciously. "Why is Whirlwind here?" Flare asks. "Back off Flare, she is the only one that I have been able to rely on" I say as I reach for my katanas. "Ok, calm down, I was just asking" Flare replies worried. "Fang and Whirlwind are a couple, so watch your mouth Flare" Nexus replies. Flare just looks at me hurt. "Why Fang?" Flare asks. "What's she talking about?" Whirlwind asks. "It would've never worked Flare, besides you didn't even recognize me" I tell Flare. "Get out while I allow it" Flare says obviously hurt. "Why, can't we be friends, like we used to?" I ask. Flare jumps at Whirlwind. I launch myself at Flare, knocking her off Whirl, and flinging her over the river. "I will have you Fang" Flare vows. "Come on Whirl, we aren't welcome here" I say as I leave. "What's her problem?" Whirlwind asks after we leave the cavern. "I was young and stupid, but now I see my error, and I'm sorry that you saw that" I explain. "Thank you" Whirlwind says. "Why?" I ask. "You didn't even hesitate when she attacked me, so I know that you are sure with your decision" she explains. "Well, I couldn't let you die, If I did, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" I say. I see a seemingly infinite army coming at us, "Take to the skies!" I yell. I jump up, and see that Whirlwind's wing is too injured from Flare to fly. I fall onto the army, throwing axes and daggers at them. I pull out my katanas as I land, stabbing two goliath drow in the heart. I jump at a third and rip his heart out. I lose track of time as I kill waves upon waves of minions. I summon all of their weapons to aid me. I finally finish off the last one about an hour later. I look to see Whirlwind laying on the ground dead. "No, Whirlwind you can't die on me, not now" I say as I start to cry.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I see Fang kneeling over my body. "Am I dead?" I ask. "Not yet, you have a choice" My mother says behind me. "What choice?" I ask. "The same one Fang had, you can leave your body, and come with me, or you can go back to your body feeling all the pain from your wounds, but you'll be alive" she explains. "I should go back before Fang does something stupid" I say as I see Fang unsheathing his blade. "Go, just don't leave him, It would nearly kill him" my mother says. Everything goes blurry, "Fang" I say as I wake up. He drops his blade and tackles me, "Don't scare me like that" he tells me. "I saw my mother again" I reply. "I've went through the same thing before, but that was after I hit some trees" he tells me. "By the way, did your mother say anything to you other than the choice. "Yes, she told me that if I left you, it would nearly kill you, how did you know any way" I said. "Eon told me the same thing about you" he explained. We start walking towards the ruins, "How long did you say it would take?" I ask. "A week walking, but if you'd rather, I can carry you, and we'll be back in twelve hours or so" he replies. "Ok, lets do that, then I can sleep" I tell him. He lets me hop onto his back, "Ready?" he asks. "Yes" I say. We take off, flying about four hundred miles per hour. I fall asleep almost instantly.

(Fang's point of view)

I'm travelling over a forest, enjoying the wind flying between my feathers. I can feel Whirlwind's calm breathing on my back. I see the ruins, and start slowing down. I land to find Sonic boom coming at me. "Where have you been!" she screeches. "It doesn't concern you" I reply. She tries to swat Whirlwind off my back, but I whack her with my tail sending her into a tree. "I already told you to keep your distance from him for your own safety" Bloodwing tells Sonic boom as he passes by. I walk over to a shaded corner, and lay down for a nap.

(Whitetail's point of view)

I come out of my den and see Whirlwind on Fang's back as they're both sleeping. I realize that I want what they have, love. I go through my list of options again. Swift is too cowardly. All the Spyros are claimed by the Cinders. Camo is just plain weird. And the Bashes have the Flashwings. Well, Drobot isn't half bad, but he always put me to sleep when he starts talking about his new project. Zap is kinda cute. I decide to leave them alone and walk away.

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up and see Whirlwind's head in my face, "Morning" she says as she gets off my back. "What time is it?" I ask. "Seven in the morning" she replies cheerfully. I get up and stretch, "Let's go find something to eat" I say. She bounds up beside me, "Why are you so energetic?" I ask. "I don't know, but I am" she replies. I see Sonic boom with a cast over her right wing, and laugh. "What's so funny?" Whirlwind asks. "Sonic boom bugged me yesterday, and she paid the price I guess" I say. I see Swift wandering around, "Swift" I call. He looks at me, his face drains of color as he walks over. "Yes, Fang?" he says. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up" I tell him. "Oh, I'm doing ok, I guess" he replies. "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned. "Oh, It's just that in a month, it will be mating season, and this will be my tenth year without a mate" he says close to tears. "You need to get over your cowardice, and get some muscle" I say. "How?" he asks. "I will help you train, follow me" I tell him, walking towards the sparring area. I try training him for three hours, but get virtually no progress. He looks like he's about to collapse, but i'm just warming up. "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to fly" I tell him as I walk away. Whirlwind and I start looking for a new den. We find a castle on the island. "Let's look inside" I say as I walk up to the door. I open the door, and enter a giant entryway. It is a medieval style fortress of sorts, with weapons and armor lining the walls. "It's perfect" I say. I look at Whirlwind for approval, and she just nods her head admiring the 12th century architecture. We look around for the bedrooms. "Over here" I call. She comes running over, "Where am I gonna sleep?" she asks. "You can have the bed, and I'll take the floor" I explain. "I guess that will work" she says somewhat disappointed. "So, now that we found a home, we can work on training" I say. "You need training?" she asks. "It wouldn't hurt, but I mostly meant you" I reply. "Ok" she tells me.


	9. Two Birds With One Stone

(Fang's point of view)

We walk to the sparring field."Ok, now use your attacks one at a time on this training dummy" I say. She does as instructed. "How'd I do?" she asks. "You could use some work" I say. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Well, you know only the basic attacks, and even those aren't very powerful" I explain. "Oh, really?" she says sad. "That's what training is for" I try to comfort her. We keep working for about a couple hours, "That's better" I tell her as she manages to break a training dummy. "Are we done?" she asks exhausted. "You can be, but I'm going to train for a bit yet" I say as I blast a training dummy apart. "Ok" she says as she lays down on the edge of the area. I train for another three hours, "Ok, now i think i'm done" I say, panting. She gets up, "Took you long enough" she says jokingly. We walk back to our fortress. We both collapse on the bed our faces inches apart. We lay there looking into each other's eyes for a while. Whitetail comes in, "Whirlwind, I need to speak with you" she says. We both dart up, "Sure" Whirlwind says, blushing slightly. They walk away leaving me alone in the room. I decide to go for a walk. As soon as I leave, I hear Whirlwind scream. I rush to where It came from, but she was gone, all that is left is a plume from her tail. I drop down, crying, "I will find you, Whirl" I vow. I trudge back to the castle to prepare for my expedition. "Where are you going?" Spyro asks as he enters. "To find Whirl" I respond. "You should wait for a search party" he tells me. I whip around, "What, and let her be mutilated by whatever got her, I don't think so, and you can't stop me" I say darkly. He turns around and walks away. I leap into the air, and follow a trail of feathers and scraps of skin. She's putting up a fight at least. I realize that they already have a good two hour head start, so I morph, and increase my speed as much as I can. I end up flying at about five hundred miles per hour, crossing over the empty sky. I realize that I lost the scent. I slow down, and morph back as I land. I see Whitetail laying in a nearby bush. "Whitetail, where's Whirl?" I ask her. "I don't know, They left me here, and took off in that direction" she says pointing towards my home. "Thanks" I say as I start to morph. I take off in the direction of my home, I will rip you apart for this, Flare. I arrive to see Nexus trapped in a suspended cage. I sneak up, and open the cage. "Fang" he whispers. "Did you see if they took Whirlwind?" I ask, hoping he says no. "I did, Flare took her deep into the mountain" he replies solemnly. I sneak into what was my home, but is now Flare's fortress. "Why are you doing this to me?" I hear Whirlwind cry. "Fang was mine, and you stole him" Flare responds. I follow their voices, and see Whirlwind strapped onto what used to be my table. "Let her go" I growl. "Fang!" they both say. "She must pay for what she has done" Flare says with a dagger at Whirlwind's throat. "If she dies, I will stab myself with this blade" I say firmly as I pull out my katanas. Flare looks at me stunned, "I can't win, can I?" she asks. "There is no end in which you get me" I respond, as I aim one at Flare, and the other at myself. She tosses the dagger, "Fine, then I will leave her" she says as she jumps at me. I hesitate for a fraction of a second, then I insert both katanas into her chest, "Sorry, I chose Whirlwind" I say. I pull both out, and use them to free Whirlwind. Flare drops down dead. "You killed her" Whirlwind says as she hides her face in my shoulder. "If I hadn't she would've either killed you, or used you to control me" I respond as I embrace her. Nexus walks in, "Why did you kill her?" He asked. I look at him, "Stay away from us unless you want to join her" I snarl. He looks at me, then pulls out a dagger and buries it into his heart. I lead Whirlwind out, being careful to avoid the blood and the bodies. We get out to see Spyro leading a group of skylanders. "Do I want to know why you two are covered in blood?" he asks. I explain what happened. "There are two dead phoenixes in that building?" he asks. I nod as I tend to Whirlwind's cuts from Flare. The group of skylander goes into the cavern to clean it up. "Are you ok?" I ask her. "Now I am, but In there I lost hope that you would find me" she replies. "I will follow you to the ends of the universe" I respond. She tackles me to the ground. Spyro comes out, sees us, and laughs. I look at him, "What?" I ask. "I never thought that you would actually find somebody" he explains. "Well, I told you that they would" Whitetail says as she comes out. "Let's go back to the island" I tell Whirl. "Ok" she replies as we get up. We start to fly back to the island. "We should probably land" I say. "Why?" she asks. "It's dark, and you look like you're gonna crash any second" I tell her. We land in a forest, and fall asleep with her in my arms.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I'm laying on my side watching his chest slowly rise and fall. I get interrupted by whispers, "Who are they?" a voice asks behind me. "They are skylanders, and it looks like they're mates" another says. "A perfect opportunity" a third says. I silently wake Fang. His eyes snap open and he jumps up, "Who are you?" he snarls. "I am your master" the second one says. "I obey only Eon, and my friends" he replies, drawing his katanas. "You will bow!" the leader shouts jumping at us a broadsword in his hands. Fang stabs him, "Who's next?" he asks. I see the glint in his eye and can't help but feel sorry for whoever attacks him next. One of them pulls his bow back, and fires, but the arrow never impacts, it gets disintegrated as it leaves the string. Fang sheaths a katana in the archer's mouth, severing multiple organs. He pulls his blade back out as the archer falls to the ground. A man with a battleaxe charges at us, but Fang stabs him with his claws, I hear ribs breaking as Fang rips the man's heart out. Fang looks at those that remain, "Hi!" he says. They all drop their weapons and run away, we see a chest left behind.


	10. The Chest and the Castle

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I open it, and see that it's almost overflowing with precious stones. Fang closes it, and straps it onto his back. "Let's go" he says. We take off, flying for another five hours. We land at Bash's den, Fang knocks on the door. "Coming" Bash yells from inside. He opens the door, "Hi Fang, I didn't expect you" he says. "I'd like you to appraise some things" Fang replies as he opens the chest. "Let's take this inside" Bash says looking at the contents of the chest. We carry the chest inside, and Bash closes and locks the door. "Sorry, My brother is trying to steal my customers" he explains. He examines some stones, "I'm afraid that I cannot pay for all of this" he says. "We'll let you have five percent of the overall price worth in stones, for appraisal" Fang says. Bash's jaw drops, "Five percent is still around five million!" he exclaims. "So, all the gems together are worth one hundred million?" Fang asks. Bash nods. "So how much would you accept for appraisal?" Fang asks. "Maybe five hundred" Bash replies. "Deal, take whatever stones you want" Fang says. Bash searches through the stones, and grabs ten, "Here is my pay, thank you for this excellent opportunity" he says. We leave, Fang hauling the chest, "Let's go see Uragaan" he says. We walk over to Uragaan's shop, and ring the bell. "How may I help you today?" he asks. "How much would you pay for these?" Fang asks, showing Uragaan the contents of the chest. "Ten thousand" he says. "Well, your brother told us that they are worth two hundred million, so I guess we'll just sell to him" Fang says. "No, wait, I will pay you five hundred for three gems" Uragaan says. "Only take the stones with a cummulitive worth of one five hundred" Fang warns him. "Yes, I will" Uragaan says as he grabs five stones. He then pays Fang five hundred in cash. Fang picks up the chest and we walk out the door.

(Fang's point of view)

We walk back to our home, and I drop the chest off. Spyro comes rushing in, "Eon wants to speak with both of you" he says. The three of us fly to the core of light. "Yes Eon?" I say as we land. Spyro wanders off. "I just wanted to let you know that we will be having a vote for who will be captains of each element, and they will be the council, it would be too much power in one skylander" Eon replies. "Ok, does anyone else know?" I ask. "Nobody other than you two" he says. I nod, and walk out the door. "So, we need to decide who we think should be the captains" whirl says. "Basically, but let's not tell each other our decisions" I respond. "Ok, sounds good" she says. We fly back to our castle, and we part ways. A couple hours later I find myself missing Whirlwind. My mind switches from who I should vote for, to her. I want to be her mate, and make her happy, but I don't know how to tell her. I decide to search for Spyro and ask him, due to his mating with Cinder.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I'm wandering through the castle, as my thoughts switch from the vote, to Fang. I realize that I'm always in a good mood when I'm with him, and when we are apart, I feel horrible. I want to be his mate, but, I'm afraid that he'll say no, and never want to see me again. I lay against a wall, lost in thought.

(Fang's point of view)

I find Spyro talking to Cinder. "Spyro, can I ask you something?" I ask. "Only if you don't mind Cinder" He replies. "It might actually help to hear what Cinder has to say about this" I say. "Ok then, go ahead. "Well, I want to ask Whirlwind if she wants to be my mate, but I'm afraid that she will hate me for it" They both just look at me, shocked. "Fang, afraid?" Cinder asks. "Hey, I'm not used to any concept of love yet, so back off" I snarl. "Calm down, we're just surprised, that's all, you always look confident, and powerful, almost everyone is afraid of you" Spyro explains, trying to diffuse the tension. "I can ask Whirlwind what she thinks of you, because it's quite obvious that you like each other" Cinder suggests. "You would do that for me?" I ask. "That, and I want to hear both sides of the story" she says. "My only advice is that you wait for the opportune moment, like maybe her birthday, or another special event" Spyro says. "Ok, thanks" I call as I head back towards the castle. I find Whirlwind shivering on the floor in the basement, I silently pick her up and carry her upstairs to her bed. I sit beside her, with questions racing through my head. Why do I like her? Does she think the same of me? How should I ask her? When should I ask her? What's her birthday? I look at the calendar, It's November seventh, I hope I didn't miss her birthday. "How did I end up here" Whirlwind asks as she wakes up. I smile, "I found you asleep on the cement floor in the basement, you were shivering, so I carried you up here" I explain. "Oh, Thank you" she says. "By the way, you haven't told me when your birthday is" I say. She laughs, "It's November eighth" she replies smiling. "Ok, thanks" I say storing that date away. "When's yours?" she asks. "February second" I reply. She smiles, "Groundhog's day?" she asks. "Ya" I reply. "That won't be too hard to remember" she comments. "I'm gonna walk around for a bit" I say. She nods, examining the wardrobe that's in the corner. I walk to Bash's house, "Hello?" I call. He opens the door, "Can I help you?" he asks. "I would like to purchase something" I tell him. "Come on in" he says as he opens the door wider. "Are you looking for anything in specific?" he asks. "Yes, I'm looking for something to get Whirlwind for her birthday" I explain. "Of course, you two are together, aren't you" he says. "Well, kind of" I say. He looks at me, "What do you mean?" he asks. "I'm still trying to find the right time to ask her to be my mate, but you could say that we are dating" I explain. He pulls out two boxes, "Take a look at these" he says as he opens the boxes up. One box contains sapphire jewelry, the other contains ruby. I spot a silver necklace with sapphires embedded into it, "How much for this one?" I ask, holding it up. "Fifty" he says. "How about I give you these gems as an exchange?" I ask pulling the gems out of my bag. "That is too much, you have two hundred worth in gems there" he says. I look at the boxes again, and pull out a set of anklets to match the necklace, "Is this better?" I ask. "Yes, thank you for stopping by" he replies as he walks into a back room. I place the pieces into my bag, and leave. I walk back to the castle, hoping that Whirlwind doesn't see me. I hide the bag in a closet, then walk back to my room. "Hi" Whirlwind says cheerfully. "Have you explored much?" I ask. "Some, but then I decided to wait for you" she replies. "Why?" I say curious. "Because, I figured that you would want to see the rest of the house as much as I do" she explains. "Let's get going then" I say getting up. We spend the next hour or so exploring the castle. "Whirl, come look at this" I call picking up a silver tiara. "That looks gorgeous!"she squeals snatching it, and putting it on her head. "It fits you nicely" I say. "Thank you" she replies. The next five hours are pretty much uneventful, but full of cobwebs, and torture devices, which I turned to ash. "What's this?" Whirlwind asks looking at a cabinet. "That is an alchemist's storage cabinet" respond as I pick it up. "It may come in handy, I'm gonna bring this back, and be done exploring for the day" I say. We walk back through the tunnels we explored, and finally ended up back at the room. "I'm gonna turn in for the night" I say as I lay down on the floor. "Fang?" Whirlwind asks. "Ya?" I say. "I'm cold" she responds, I look at her, and see her shivering. I get up, and crawl into the bed next to her, "Better?" I ask. "Much" she answers as she snuggles up close to me. I fall asleep shortly after, thinking about what tomorrow will bring.


	11. Confessions

Warning: You may want tissues nearby for this chapter.

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up to see Whirlwind gone. I shoot up looking around, hoping that she didn't get kidnapped again. "What's wrong?" she asks, I see her sitting at a table in the corner. "I thought that you got taken again" I respond. "Happy Birthday" I tell her. "Thank you" she replies. I remember about the bag in the closet. "I'll be right back" I say as I rush out the door. I grab the bag, and sprint back. "I got something for you" I say as I return. I see her face light up, "Really?" she asks. I nod handing the bag to her.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I rip the bag open and pull out a set of anklets and a matching necklace. "They're beautiful" I say. "I figured you like them, try them on" Fang urges. I put them on, and add my tiara I got yesterday. "You look gorgeous" he tells me as if he's in a trance. I walk to the mirror, and look at myself stunned. I leap on him, "Thank you!" I say as I kiss him. He looks at me stunned, I try backing away, thinking I hurt his feelings, but his arms hold me close to him as he returns the kiss. "Fang" Sonic boom calls as she opens the door. She sees me on top of him, and stands there, hurt. "I'm a hybrid, you're a griffin, It would've never worked" Fang says after we were done. She takes one more look at us, then she runs away, bawling. "Do you want to be my mate?" he asks. I look at him stunned, "Yes, but let's not tell the others quite yet" I say, kissing him again. We lay there for a long time, looking into each others eyes. We fall asleep, With me on top, and Fang beneath me.

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up, and look around, I see Sonic boom in a corner with an evil glare, "Where's Whirlwind?" I ask, getting up. "That freak is gone" she answers smugly. I feel my body temp rising, and I launch a black fireball at her, "What did you do to Whirl?" I snarl. Bloodwing breaks the door down, "What in the name of Eon is happening!" he yells. "Earlier, Whirlwind was next to me and we fell asleep, when I woke up, Whirl is gone, and Sonic boom is sitting in that corner, watching me" I explain, glaring at Sonic boom. "How do you know that Whirlwind isn't just wandering around the island" Sonic boom jeers. I start to form two more black flares (Black fireballs), Bloodwing sees them, "What the hell?" he exclaims. "Sonic boom tell me now, or one of these will go down your throat" I say preparing to throw them at her. "Ok, I confess, I locked her up in my den, please don't hurt me" she says scared. I throw both flares at the wall behind her, and leap through the hole they created, knocking Sonic boom down with me. She falls, and I hear something break, I don't look back, I just fly straight to her den. "Whirl" I call, as I blast a hole in the wall. "Fang, is that you?" I hear her reply from a cell. I rush to it, and see her all bloodied. "Get back" I tell her summoning a black flare. She drags herself back, and I blast the door to smithereens. I rush in and gently pick her up, and walk out of the den. Whitetail sees us, "What did she do to you?" she asks. "She clawed me, sent her grifflets after me, and then just left me there to die" Whirlwind says, crying. "I may of killed her" I say. They both look at me, "How?" Whirlwind asks. "I basically threw her out of our bedroom as I blew a hole in the wall, as I flew off, I heard something crack" I explained. We arrive at the medical wing, "Cali!" I call, as I gently lay Whirl onto one of the beds. "What happened to her?" Cali asks as she comes in. "Sonic boom, I have unfinished business" I say coldly. I walk to where Sonic boom lays on the ground. "You tried to kill her, you monster" I growl as I kick her, breaking some ribs. She screeches out in pain, "I just want you" she says. "You try to kill my mate multiple times, and expect me to even consider you?" I say as I kick her again breaking some more ribs. Bloodwing, Bash, and Spyro all work together to drag me away. "What are you thinking?" Spyro asks. "She nearly killed Whirl, and she's been trying to get me to be her mate" I snarl, breaking free. I storm back to the medical wing, "Fang, why do you have blood on your foot?" Whitetail asks. "I taught Sonic boom a lesson" I say as I lay down at the foot of Whirlwind's bed. "Fang, I'm afraid you will only be in the way" Cali says. I look at her, "I'm not leaving her" I say as I move to a more secluded location. Spyro, and Bloodwing carry Sonic boom in and lay her down on a bed. She sees me, and whimpers. I glare at her for a minute, then I look back at Whirlwind. Whitetail sees Sonic boom, "Fang, what did you do?" she asks, horrified. "I needed to teach her a lesson she won't easily forget" I said. "Fang, why do you endure so much pain and hurt, just to be with me?" Whirlwind asks. "I love you, I would follow you to the ends of the world, if you left me, or died, I would probably die from sorrow" I answered. Everyone looks at me, I see tears in their eyes, "What?" I ask. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what she means to you" Sonic boom says, tears streaming down her face. "If she had died, they would've had three dead skylanders" I say. "Three?" Whitetail asks. "Whirlwind, Sonic boom, and myself" I say sincerely, close to tears. Everyone looks at me stunned, "Is Fang crying?" Cali asks. Whitetail nods, "He seems to have a heart, but nobody came close to touching it, except Whirlwind" she says. "Whirlwind just needs rest for now, so I'm done" Cali says as she turns her attention to Sonic boom, who is also crying. I crawl onto Whirlwind's bed, and put my wing around her, and we both fall asleep.

(Whitetail's point of view)

I see Fang, and Whirlwind sleeping together, and burst out in tears. My sister has such a good mate, I hope they never leave each other, for it would kill them both. I notice that Whirlwind has silver anklets, and necklace, and realize that it's her birthday. This will be a memorable very day for her.

(Sonic boom's point of view)

I never knew what I was really doing to him. I wanted him, but I didn't know that I was really killing him. I look at him and Whirlwind, and start crying. She is possibly the most lucky creature in the world, he has helped her from day one, and they have scarcely left each other's side.

(Bloodwing's point of view)

I enter the medical wing to check on Sonic boom, and Whirlwind. I see everyone in tears, "What happened?" I ask. Whitetail explains it all to me, crying. I leave the wing, tears rolling down my face.


	12. Love Lost

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I wake up and feel Fang's wing covering me like a blanket. I look around, and see my sister sleeping in a corner, tear streaks on her feathers. I try to get up, but Fang holds me even tighter. "Morning" he says. I kiss him, and I see Whitetail look at us stunned. "What, don't tell me that you didn't know this would happen sometime" I say. "I didn't expect you to be so open about it" she responds, looking away. "I need to do something" Fang says, getting up. I watch him walk over to Sonic boom, and heal her. "What just happened?" Sonic boom asks, waking up. Fang silently walks back to me. He embraces me, I feel tears sliding down our beaks.

(Fang's point of view)

Sonic boom smiles at me, "You two do look good together" she comments. "Ok, I need to walk around, or i'm gonna go crazy" I say as I get up. "I'll wait right here" Whirlwind says. I walk out the door and start wandering around the island. I hear Whirlwind scream, and I fly back as fast as I can. I blow the door open, "Whirl?" I call. I see Sonic boom, and Whitetail crying, "What happened?" I ask. "A giant black dragon came and took Whirlwind" Whitetail says, her eyes glistening with tears. I storm out of the building, "Fang, where are you going?" Spyro asks. "To find Whirl, and kill Shade" I respond, trying to keep my anger in check. "Who's Shade?" Bloodwing asks. "He's the one that killed my parents, and took Whirl from me" I say, fresh tears flowing down my face. "Wait until tomorrow, then we can send out a search party?" Spyro says. I glare at him, "I am leaving now, you can try to stop me, but I warn you that I will destroy anyone that gets in my way" I tell him. He backs off, "Fine, but we will send a search party tomorrow" Spyro says. I launch into the air and I allow my dark side to take over. I stay the same size, but I become solid black, with crimson eyes. I equip all my armor as I fly. Why does this always happen to me? My past keeps coming back to bite me. I hope you're ready to die, Shade, for your creation is coming home with a lust for blood.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I look around, and see only darkness. "How long do you think your boyfriend will take?" a voice asks. "I don't know, but he will rip you apart if you even touch me" I say. "I am more powerful than he is" the voice responds. "What's your name?" I ask. "Shade" the voice replies. "What do you want with me Shade?" I ask. "He is approaching, I can feel his dark aura" Shade says. "What do you mean?" I ask. I get no response, I'm all alone in the darkness.

(Fang's point of view)

I see a castle coming into view. Arrows, rocks, and cannonballs are all flying at me. I manage to dodge them. I land on his doorstep, "Shade!" I yell. I see many soldiers run away at my voice. "You have come home" Shade says. "What have you done with her?" I snarl, letting my dark form show. "You haven't reversed it yet" he comments. I lunge at him, ripping half of his face off, "You still haven't answered my question" I growl, my voice majorly distorted. "Do you really want to know?" Shade asks, clutching his face. "What have you done to her?" I repeat, bearing my fangs. "I'll show you" he says, as he attempts to knock me out. I dodge, and slash his back, lacerating his wings. He screams a blood curdling scream, and lunges at me, knocking me out instantly.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I hear a door open, and a light turns on. I examine my surroundings, and see a black dragon with blood dripping from various wounds carrying a limp body. He tosses it at me, and I see that the thing is Fang. I curl up next to him, grateful for the comfort.

(Sonic boom's point of view)

"Let me come Spyro, it's all my fault that they got into this mess" I beg. "Fine, you can come with" he says, annoyed. I look over the crowd, amazed at how many trust Fang and Whirlwind. "Is everyone ready?" Spyro asks. The group cheers, "Let's go!" Spyro yells over the roar of the group.

(Fang's point of view)

I wake up, and see Whirlwind curled up next to me. "Whirl!" I exclaim. She moves, slowly, "Fang, are you ok?" she asks. We embrace, and I kiss her, "We are in trouble" I tell her. "Why" she asks. I explain what I know about Shade, and this place. I see Shade come in, "What do you want with us, Shade?" I ask, rising to my feet. "I want to finish what I started" he replies. "Why do you need Whirlwind?" I ask, my anger rising. "I had to get your attention somehow, but now that I know that you're mates, I might have other plans" he says, smiling. "Whirl, you may want to back off" I say, getting ready to release my dark form. She backs off, worried. I let it take control again, and fire at Shade. "Well done" he taunts, and I see that I missed. I throw black flares at Shade. He gets thrown against the wall. "I'm under orders of another, and he is much more powerful than I" he tells us, "I will destroy all who oppose me" I growl, right before he implodes. I slowly regain control of myself. "What did you do?" Whirlwind asks. "I have a dark form, thanks to him, and he wanted to remove my normal form altogether" I explain as I walk towards the door. We feel the building shudder, "What was that?" she asks. "Run!" I yell, picking her up. I see the exit, but I know that there won't be enough time for me to get through, "I'm sorry Whirl" I whisper as I use the remainder of my strength to throw Whirlwind out of the castle. "Please forgive me" I whisper, I lay down accepting my fate as the castle collapses around me. The last thing I think of is Whirlwind's face.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

"Fang!" I scream as the castle collapses. He died trying to save me. I must stay strong and keep in living, or else his death would be for nothing. I lay at the base of the rubble, and fall asleep from exhaustion.


	13. Love Revived

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I wake up in a house. Where am I? I see a griffin come up to me, "She's awake" he says. A second one, a female, comes up, they both remind me of Sonic boom, "How are you feeling?" she asks. The events flood back to me, and I start crying. "What's wrong?" she asks. "He died trying to save me" I say, trying to recompose myself. "Who?" she asks, curious. "My mate, a Phoenix dragon hybrid named Fang" I say bursting into tears again. "I'm sorry" the female says. "Who are you?" I ask. "I am Sydney, my husband's name is Gris, we are the parents of the skylander Sonic boom" the female says. I look at her, "My name is Whirlwind, your daughter is one of the teammates of mine in my element, air" I say. Gris drops a bowl, "Wait, you've seen her?" he asks. "Yes, she actually tried killing me a couple times" I say. "She what!" Sydney shouts. "Well, Fang, liked me, but Sonic boom liked him, so she thought that if she eliminated me, he would like her instead" I explain, realizing that I should've kept my mouth shut. "She always was rude" Sydney says. "Last time she tried that, she ended up getting thrown out of a second story window, and getting kicked a couple times by Fang" I say. "Is she ok?" Gris asks, concerned. "Yeah, she saw how wrong she was, and apologized, then while she was sleeping, Fang went and healed her" I explain. "So, would this Fang be the same thing that the fortress was trying to kill yesterday?" Sydney asks. I laugh, "Probably, he's gone through worse than that for me" I say. We end up talking about Fang for a while.

(Fang's point of view)

I can feel the ground under me, but all I see is darkness. I shoot a hole into a wall, and finally see light after about a day in the remains of the castle. I climb out and see many griffons looking at me. I crash from exhaustion.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

We get interrupted by a commotion outside. "What's happening?" I ask, too injured to move. "They seem to have found a phoenix like thing crawling out of the castle ruins" Sydney says. It can't be, "Help me over there, please" I say, trying to get up. "No, you need to rest" Gris says firmly. "That's my mate out there, I will get to him even if I have to drag myself one paw at a time" I say starting to drag myself. "Fine" Sydney says, helping me up. I see him laying in the middle of a group of griffons, who are poking him with sticks, "Is it dead?" one asks. "Back away" I snarl, they all look at me, and laugh. "Why should we listen to you, you're just a weak girl" another says, smirking. I get off Sydney, and start summoning a tempest, "I am Whirlwind, one of the Skylanders, and if you so much as touch him again, I will kill you" I say, my voice getting distorted, and my feather darkening. They look at me, and run away. I release my tempest at the castle, not wanting to damage anything, and limp to Fang. I lay down next to him, and cry myself to sleep.

(Sydney's point of view)

I look at Whirlwind, and realize that she was heartbroken. I decide to let her mourn her loss in peace. I return to the village, "Nobody shall go near the castle until Whirlwind returns" I call. "Why?" one of the griflets ask. "We must let her mourn her loss in peace" I explain. "What loss?" a griffon asks. "That thing you were poking is her mate, and also one that Sonia liked, Eagle!" I yell at him, pissed. Eagle looks at me stunned, "Sonia is alive?" he asks. I remember that they were good friends before she left. "Yes, Whirlwind told me that she is alive and well" I say, trying to calm down. "What's that?" a griffon asks, looking off in the distance. I look, and see a group, led by a purple dragon. I see Sonic boom amongst their ranks, "It's the Skylanders!" I shout. "How do you know?" Eagle asks. "I can see Sonia!" I call behind me, as I run towards Sonic boom. My baby has come home! "Mom?" Sonic boom calls as we get closer together. "Sonia!" I shout. She runs up, "I'm Sonic boom now" she says, as we embrace. "Hello, I'm Spyro, and you're name is?" the purple dragon asks. "Sydney" I reply. "Ok, have you seen any hybrid dragons lately Sydney?" he asks. "I've seen two, I think ones name was Fang, but he died saving his mate, Whirlwind" I reply. They all look at me, stunned, "Fang is dead?" Sonic boom asks. I nod, she breaks away running towards the village.

(Sonic boom's point of view)

He can't be dead, it's all my fault. I run into the village that was my home, "Sonia!" Eagle calls, I ignore him. I run to where the castle once stood, and see Whirlwind laying next to Fang's body, "No!" I cry. Eagle comes up, and sees me collapsed on the ground. He walks up, and strokes my back. It helps me to calm down, but i'm still sobbing as I shove my face into his shoulder.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I lay there, out of tears, I touch Fang's body, expecting it to be ice cold, but I still feel some heat emitting from him. I shoot up, "Fang, Wake up!" I cry, smacking him. "He's dead" Sonic boom says behind me. I whip around, "He's not dead" I snap. He can't leave me. He twitches, did I imagine it? He moves slowly. Sonic boom and the griffin that's with her just sit there dumbfounded. "Fang!" I cry, throwing myself on him. "Yes, I am alive, now can I sit up?" he asks. I get off of him, "Don't scare me like that" I say, hugging him. I see a group of griffins and skylanders coming up to investigate. "Fang!" Whitetail shouts, sprinting, and tackles us. "Ow" he says, they both get up. "I feel like I got hit by a train" he tells us. I kiss him, not caring that everyone is looking at us, and he returns it. Sydney clears her throat. We stop, and look at her, "Sorry" I say. She laughs, "I would do the same in your position" she tells us. I help Fang up, "Fang, this is Sydney, Sonic boom's mother" I explain to Fang. He smiles, "Your daughter is quite stubborn" he says. "I've heard" she says. Whitetail, Sydney, and Sonic boom help us back to the village. They lead us to an empty house, "Nobody lives here, so you can use it for as long as you like" Sydney says. We walk inside, and collapse on the bed, "How did you survive?" I ask Fang. "I honestly don't know, I just remember darkness all around me, blowing a hole in the rubble, crawling out, hearing your voice, and you jumping on me" he says. I lay my head on his stomach, letting his breathing put me to sleep.


	14. The Ship

(Fang's point of view)

I look at Whirlwind sleeping, and hope that we don't encounter any more enemies from my past. When she wakes up I smile, "How are you holding up?" I ask. "Ok, I guess" she responds. I put my claws on her, and heal her of all her wounds. "I forgot you can do that" she says. "Yeah, now I need to get outside" I tell her. She helps me up and outside. "You may want to stand back" I say. She backs up, I engulf myself in flames. "There, that's better" I say. "Now we can fly back?" Whirlwind asks, hopeful. "Sorry, I just used the majority of my strength, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow" I say. She looks sad, "Please don't be sad Whirl, it hurts me to see you that way, I guess we could leave today, but we will be walking" I tell her. "Or, riding" she says. I look behind me and see Flynn's ship. "Of course" I say shaking my head, laughing. "Let's go then" I tell her, and she dashes toward the ship. "Wait up!" I yell. I try sprinting, but end up, collapsing on the ground.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I hop onto the ship, and look back to see Fang laying on the ground, his chest heaving. I run back to him, "Are, you alright?" I ask him. "I need a nap" he groans. I laugh, then I drag him onto the ship, and into one of the empty rooms. I curl up by him and fall asleep.

(Fang's point of view)

Where am I? I look around, and see skulls and bones surrounding me on a charred plain. I see Whirlwind, and rush up to her, That's when I see that her underbelly was cut open. I look around, did I do this? Did I kill my only love? I see the bones of friends, family, and enemies all scattered about as if there was a great war. I see my father, "Rilon! What has happened?" I ask him. "This is what may come to be, you mustn't let this happen" he says. "I will, but who killed everyone? I ask. "You did, in rage because Whirlwind was slain, for this is your full potential, you will destroy everything if you don't learn to control your anger" he explains. "So, this is a battle on the scorched plains in front of our home?" I ask. "No, this is the ruins, You scorched the land, and turned everyone to bones" he replies. I wake up, my claws at the ready. I look at Whirlwind, and see a gash in her side from my claws. "No, Whirlwind!" I shout. I funnel whatever strength I have left into one final spell.

(Sonic boom's point of view)

I jolt awake, I hear Fang shout, "No, Whirlwind!", and then a thud that rocks the whole ship. I dash over to the room they were sharing, and see Whirlwind, with a gash in her side, and Fang, laying there still as a statue. "Fang?" I ask. No response, "Fang!" I cry as I fall to the floor, in shock. I see Whirlwind's gash heal, and she wakes up.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I see Fang laying there, and remember a pain I felt, I see my feathers and blood on his claw. "Fang?" I whisper. "Fang!" I cry, jumping on him. "You can't die on me, not now" I screech, grabbing him, and I feel his body, it's cold as ice. My shoulders and tail droops, "No" I whisper, and I just drop by his cold, dead body.

(Fang's point of view)

I see Whirlwind on my body, it was worth it. I think i am dead, but she's alive, she has more to live for, she has a loving sister, and good friends. I only had her for comfort. "Why did you kill yourself?" Eon asks. "I needed to save Whirlwind, she didn't deserve to die, and I knew that I couldn't live with that guilt hanging on me" I explain. "Of course, I should've known, you needed her to live, otherwise you had no reason to live" he comments. "So, what will happen to me now?" I ask. "You have the same choice" he says. "I will choose the same path" I say.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I lay by his body, thinking of all the things I never got to tell him. I see all the skylanders standing in the doorway, crying. I feel a breeze against my face, I look to where it came from, and see Fang's eyes gazing back at me, he blinks.

(Fang's point of view)

Whirlwind gasps. Everyone looks at her, "He's dead, can't you see that Whirl?" Sonic boom asks. "That's where you're wrong" I say, getting up. Everyone's jaws drop, "How is it that you keep coming back?" Spyro asks. "Love overcomes all" I respond, looking at Whirlwind and smiling. "But, you were as cold as ice, you were dead, every other time we still had some degree of life left" Whirlwind says stunned. The skylanders walk back to their beds. I explain everything that happened to Whirlwind. I walk over to the other side of the room, "Why are you over there, Fang?" she asks, getting to her feet. "I don't want to hurt you again, so please, for the night" I beg. "For the night, not a second more" she agrees. I notice that she has a slight limp, I must not've had enough power to fully heal her. I lay down, feeling the loneliness, and fall asleep.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I look over at him, making sure he's still breathing. What have I done? I have made him afraid to even be near me. I fall asleep, feeling cold and lonely. I wake up, and feel his wing on me, "Fang?" I ask. "I saw you shivering, and I couldn't just sit back and do nothing" he explains, pulling away. I grab him, "Don't leave me" I plead. He shifts back, his body providing warmth. I doze off in his arms.

(Fang's point of view)

I prevent myself from falling asleep, I don't want to hurt her on accident. I look at her sleeping under my wing, she looks so calm and carefree. I give in, and fall asleep.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I wake up, and see Fang sleeping. Well, he finally decided that he would risk it. I lightly kiss him, and slide out from under his wing. I walk outside, just to get a bit of fresh air, and see that we are back at the ruins. I dash back in, "Fang, were home" I say, excited. He slowly gets up, "How can we be there already?" he asks. "Come out and see for yourself" I tell him. He gets up and trudges out the door.


	15. Acrus and Arek

(Fang's point of view)

I look around, "This isn't right" I say, waking up. "What do you mean?" Whirlwind asks. "This is not the ruins, watch" I say as I shoot a hole right through the scene, revealing that it's a fabric, blocking us from seeing the outside world. As the fabric burns, we finally see where we are, in the center of a battle. We hear a siren blare, "Whirl!" I shout, as I tackle her, launching both of us off of the ship as the ship explodes. I stay close to her, not wanting her to die, as I fend off anyone that attacks us. "Fang" Whirlwind cries. I turn around to see her on the ground, bleeding from a fatal wound along her underbelly. I rush over to her and heal her, "I cannot lose you" I say returning to the battle. I look back to see Whirlwind gone, I leap up, and see her getting dragged by a group of dragons and unicorns. I drop onto them, roaring, slashing, and breathing fire, killing many. I help Whirlwind up, "We need to get out of here" I say as I put her on my back. I jump up, and fly as fast as I could away from the battle. I finally land in a cave high in some mountains, thunderclouds below. I help Whirlwind off, "This is where I used to live" she tells me. I fall down, exhausted. Whirlwind lays down, her wing like a blanket covering me. She nuzzles me as we fall asleep.

(Whirlwind's point of view)

We'll have to go back eventually. We have to defend Skylands, but if I die, Fang will kill everybody, so I guess we are protecting it by hiding here. I dream of us going back once we're ready, and seeing Skylands in complete disorder, All of the skylanders are adults, and attempting to kill Kaos, who finally gains the throne. I jolt awake, and look at Fang. We must go back, I cannot sit back and let Skylands fall apart. I wake Fang, "I need to train" I tell him. He looks at me, "Why?" he asks. "I just had a dream of us going back, but Kaos has taken over Skylands, I need to be ready" I explain. "Ok, strike me full force" he says getting up. I go all out on him, but he deflects every blow. "Stay on your toes, and don't stop moving, otherwise you leave an opening for them to strike, now try again" he says. I try again, but this time, I keep dashing back and forth, so he can't follow my path. I hit him in the face, but he doesn't even flinch. "Well done" he says, then he dashes at me, and tackles me to the ground, "But, you can't stop moving, or attacking, now I will fight back, but I will go easy" he explains, getting off of me. I try hitting him, and he strikes my shoulder with his hand sending me flying into the wall. I wince, "Sorry, did I injure you?" he asks, worried. I try getting up, but fall back down. He rushes over, "I'm so sorry, I got carried away" he replies, his shoulders drooping. "Hold on to me" he orders. I do so, and we get encased in flame. I soak up the heat. When it ends, I stand there, fully healed, and reinvigorated, "What did you do?" I ask, feeling warm. "I transferred some of my power to you, so we can train more easily" he replies. We fire at each other, and our attacks collide in midair, creating a mini vortex that drags us towards it. Fang fires at it, blowing it up, and sending all three attacks at me. I dodge, and tackle him, "Let's be done for now" I say, falling asleep. I look around, and realize that I'm looking into Fang's past. I see a dark blue dragon and a crimson phoenix laying in a large nest. The phoenix gets up, "Where did Sunburn go?" she asks, worried. I see Fang running in with an elf and a purple dragon, but Fang's feathers are lighter, "I'm here, Blaze" he says as he stops. "I'm your mother Sunburn, please don't use my name" she says, laying back down. "Who are your friends?" she saks. He points to the elf, "This is Flameslinger" then he points to the dragon, "And this is Bloodwing" he says. "I remember Flameslinger, What were you guys up to anyway?" she asks. "Well, Flameslinger and I were hanging out before I leave for the dragon acadamy, and Bloodwing is also gonna be going to the school with me" he explains. I see the ceiling crack, "Bloodwing, Flameslinger, Fang, go!" The older dragon, Fang's father, says, getting to his feet. They start running, but Fang turns back. A black dragon comes through the ceiling, and incinerates Blaze. Fang's father runs up to Blaze's bones, "No!" he cries, as the black dragon incinerates him. "Mom, dad!" Fang cries, "You killed my parents, you bastard!" he growls, Morphing. "Bravo" the dragon, I recognize as Shade replies. Fang launches a giant orb of black fire at Shade. He gets hit in the wing, "We will meet again" Shade says as he disappears. Fang reverts back, and rushes to his parents. "No, you can't die on me!" he says, picking up his mother's skull. He grabs a bag and puts both of his parents skulls in it. He slings it over his shoulder, and walks out the door of his home. I follow him, "Fang, what happened?" Flameslinger asks. "A black dragon murdered both of my parents" Fang replies, pulling out the skulls. He puts them back in his bag and keeps on walking. "Fang, why are your feathers so dark now?" Bloodwing asks. "I don't know, and I don't care, let's just go to the school" Fang replies. They fly off, and everything goes blurry. I wake up, and think about dragon school. I was there at the same time he was, and I had a crush on him, but was too afraid to ask him out. He basically lived in the weight room, and he only came out to eat, sleep, and go to school. I had some friends there to support me, but he didn't seem to have any. When I did see him, he looked to be in pain. Whenever somebody made fun of him, everyone else ran to find a teacher, because Fang would destroy anything that got in his way. Even the teachers were afraid of him. He walked everywhere like he was shunned. Half way through our second year, he left, and I went up to the weight room every day just to sit there and think about him. Now, a year and a half later, he rescues me from the "popular" crowd at the academy, and we end up in a relationship. I hear the flap of wings, and look up. "Whirl, is that Fang?" a female dragon asks. I get off Fang and smile, "Yes it is, Acrus" I say as I hug her. "Who's that?" Fang growls, getting up. Acrus looks at him, and whimpers, "He looks like he's ready to kill me" she says. "This is Acrus, one of my friends from the dragon academy" I reply to Fang. "Ok" he says, laying back down, sizing up Acrus. "How have you managed to survive with him this long?" she asks. I hear Fang growl behind me, "Because we are in love" I respond, glancing at Fang. "Didn't you say that you had a crush on him in school?" Acrus asks. Fang slowly gets to his feet, "What's she talking about?" he asks. I glare at her, "Well, yes, I did have a crush on you when I was at the academy" I explain. "After you left, she would go up into the weight room and lay there, thinking about you for hours" Acrus adds. "Acrus!" I yell. This makes Fang smirk. Another dragon lands, and Fang launches himself at it. "Fang, stop, that's my mate!" Acrus yells. He looks at me, waiting for me to respond, I nod. He gets off the dragon, "My name is Arek, and you should put a leash on your mutt there, Whirl" the dragon says. Fang growls, slightly distorted. "Arek, this is my mate, Fang, and you do not want to see him angry" I say. Fang's feathers darken slightly, "Fang, please calm down" I ask him. His feathers return to their previous state, "I'm gonna get some fresh air" he tells me, jumping off the cliff. Acrus hurries over to the edge, and sees Fang snap his wings out and shoot off. "He has some anger problems" Arek comments. "He has had a tough life" I respond. "So, how did you guys meet?" Acrus asks. "Well, The "popular" group from the dragon school found me, put me in a cage, and tried cutting my horn off, but as they were carrying me, Fang lands, and kills many of them, and the rest flee, he breaks the door open, heals me, and brings me to the ruins, where he lived with the other skylanders" I explain. "Wait, you're both Skylanders?" Arek asks. I nod, "He has saved me more times than I care to admit" I add. "You've filled out some" Acrus comments. "Well, actually, Fang transferred some of his power into me, so that he didn't kill me while we trained earlier today" I respond. We end up chatting for a while. Fang lands, making the cave shake. "What's wrong?" I ask, worried. "Nothing, I just didn't slow down fast enough" Fang says, getting up. Arek gets up, "You're not so tough, now are you?" he asks, looking for a fight. "Arek, back off, this time I will not stop him" I warn. "Shut up!" he says, throwing a punch at me. Fang grabs his arm, and I hear a loud snap. I look at Acrus, and she is close to tears. "Please Fang, stop, don't hurt him" she pleads. Fang lets go, and tries to calm down, but Arek shoots a fireball at him. "Fang, please try to contain yourself, he is a jock, and does not know what he is doing" I yell. Arek looks at me, "I don't know what I'm doing?" He asks, lunging at me. Fang shoots him with a black flare, "You stay away from her" he snarls, his voice distorted and his feathers black. "You idiot!" I scream at Arek, who's laying against the wall. "Acrus, get your mate out of here if you want him to live" Fang says, trying to refrain from ripping Arek apart. She drags Arek out of the cave as Fang collapses on the ground. I run over to him, "Are you alright?" I ask. He nods, "Just tired" he says. I lay down next to him, and Acrus comes back, "I'm sorry, Acrus, I shouldn't have let him get to me" Fang says. "It's ok, I left him" she says.


	16. Traitor

(Whirlwind's point of view)

I get up, and embrace Acrus, "I'm sorry" I said. "We were having a hard time getting along anyway, but this was the last straw" she explains. "Why?" I ask. "He tried harming you, I couldn't let him do that again" she responds. "I only attack those that are a threat to me, my mate, or my friends, so you're safe" Fang says. We laugh, Fang's stomach growls, "You don't happen to have any food, do you?" I ask. "No, but there's a town not far from here that does" Acrus replies. We get up, "Fang, you don't have to come" I say. "Almost every time I leave, you get kidnapped by old rivals of mine" he says. I shrug, and the three of us take off. "You whore, you dumped me!" Arek roars, dropping down from above. Fang leaps onto his back, and rips one of his wings off. Acrus and I shield our faces as Fang tears Arek apart, and burns the remains. "Done" Fang calls as he levels out with us, blood splattered all over him. "Remind me never to get on your bad side" Acrus says. Fang laughs, his feathers lighter than normal. We land near a city a couple minutes later. This city is where I was most ridiculed, due to my beauty. "Stay behind me" Fang says, seeing the look in my eyes. "Hey, how much for the pleasure?" a dragon asks me. "Stay back, unless you want to be a pile of ashes" Fang snarls, his feathers returning to their usual color. "Woah, calm down, I was asking the lady" the dragon replies. "The lady is my mate, so back off" Fang says, a black flare in his hand. "What about the other one?" he asks. "A friend" Fang says, throwing the flare at the dragon, killing him instantly. We keep walking, "Halt in the name of the king!" a soldier shouts behind us. We turn around, and see a battalion of dragons, Fang prepares to fire. I put my paw on his shoulder, "Now's not the time" I tell him. We allow them to lead us to a castle, "This dragon has been caught killing a dragon in cold blood, and these two were in his company" the captain tells who I think is the lord of the city. "Kill him" the lord says. "Please, if you desire to keep your lives, don't attack any of our group" I say. "Is that a threat?" the lord asks, looking at me. "No, it's a promise" Fang says, his voice getting distorted. "Kill him, but bring them to my room unharmed" the lord says, licking his lips and pointing at Acrus and I.

(Fang's point of view)

I embrace my dark form and summon all my armor. I jump at the lord, "If you even touch us, he dies" I say, with a blade at his throat. "Fang?" the lord asks. I take a closer look at him, "Tarkon?" I say, releasing my grip, sheathing my blade, and reverting my form. "Lead them all to my room instead" Tarkon says. We allow them to lead us, "Get on my bed" Tarkon commands Whirl after sending his troops away. "You have to go through me first, and then live with the guilt of laying with my mate" I say, stepping between him and Whirl. "Wow, you have gotten quite protective, you used to live like a mercenary, doing whatever was commended of you" he comments. "I have changed" I snarl. "What about her?" he asks, pointing at Acrus. "She is a friend, if you do anything to her without her permission, I will kill you, slowly and painfully" I growl. Tarkon sighs, "I miss the old days, don't you?" he says, plopping on his bed. "No, I have grown and matured since then, I do not miss anything" I respond, relaxing a little. "Why did you kill that dragon?" he asks. "He wanted the same thing you do, to lay with my companions, and you know how I am when I'm hungry" I explain. He looks at me, "You're hungry?" he asks, worried. As if to answer his question, my stomach growls. "Guards, get my guests some food" he says, hurriedly. They look at him, confused, "Do it, unless you want to be his meal" Tarkon says, pointing at me. They quickly dash off, and return with a feast. Acrus, Whirl, and I devour it all. When we finish, Whirlwind and I lay down next to each other, with my wing draped over her. "Why have you come here?" Tarkon asks. "Whirlwind and I flew from the skylander ruins, to protect her from the war" I explain. "Why are you running from a war Fang, you used to relish every skirmish" Tarkon asks, puzzled. "I have the ability to destroy armies, but I need to protect Whirl, and whenever we separate she ends up in the hands of one of my enemies" I tell him. "I can ensure Whirlwind's safety inside this fortress" Tarkon says confidently. "I have enemies that could obliterate you, and others that can teleport in and out of this house unseen" I snarl. As if to prove my point, an assassin jumps at Whirl, daggers flashing. I shoot a burst of flame at him, reducing him to ashes. We get up, "I have overstayed my welcome" I say as we head for the door. "It's too late, Kaos's, Dreadwing's, and my armies are surrounding every exit, you are blocked in" Tarkon says, leaping at Acrus with a lustful look in his eyes. I incinerate him before he could even touch her, "Hold on" I say, as I grab her and Whirl, and try teleporting back to the cave. He must've found a way to block me from teleporting. "This is going to get bloody" I say, releasing my dark form, and equipping my armor. I blast the door open, and the next half hour is a blur of weapons, blood, and claws. I slay the last one, and look to find Acrus curled in a corner, weeping. "Where's Whirl?" I ask, worried. "A dark blue dragon snatched her" she says. I look at her, and collapse onto the ground, bawling. "Whirlwind!" I shout, my throat like sandpaper. I cry myself to sleep, thinking of all the things he might do to Whirl. I dream of Whirl laying an egg, but it is not mine, it's Dreadwing's. My next dream is of Dreadwing using Whirlwind for his experiments, like pouring various potions on her, then locking her in a cage to view the result. I wake up and look at Acrus, hopelessly. How could I get her back, I don't even know where his lair is.


End file.
